Another Path
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Upon learning he housed the Kyuubi, the Third Hokage had expected Naruto to demand an explanation for 'why the Fourth had chosen him'. What he'd never expected was for Naruto's seemingly indomitable Will of Fire to be doused so brutally.  It left very little alternative. (ROOT Naruto) (one shot)


_**Wahey! A story that isn't a reupload. So this is another what if scenario I had. Hence the title; Another Path**_

 ** _This was basically an alternative to my "ROOT" Naruto story (please check that out by the way). Similar idea - Naruto's trained by Danzo except in this one, Naruto's not abandoned by Kushina. Instead the catalyst for Naruto being inducted into ROOT is when he finds out about the Kyuubi._**

 _ **Again Naruto is left badly shaken by the revelation of him being the Kyuubi holder - I don't write the actual moment. It's just where the story comes from.**_

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

 _Despite it being Team Assignment's day the class of ninja to be was quiet. Well even more quiet than expected. It was because the class had been reduced in numbers. Clearly some people hadn't passed the Academy Exam. The one person whose absence was most notable was that of the class clown; Naruto._

 _It was because of Naruto's absence that one young woman had gnawed at her lower lip as her milky white eyes repeatedly glanced between the classroom's clock and door in hope he'd show up._

 _It was already five minutes past eight o'clock and still there was no sign of the blonde boy Hinata Hyuga had admired from afar._

 _"Guess the dobe didn't pass." figured one hooded brunette lad, who had a puppy in his lap._

 _The painted red fang marks on his cheeks curved as he frowned at the thought before he shrugged._

 _If Naruto had failed there was nothing Kiba could do about it._

 _Then again it wouldn't have surprised him if Naruto had passed and was just late._

 _A ponytailed blonde girl, with teal eyes though had much less faith in Naruto and simply snorted. Her name was Ino Yamanaka._

 _"Like any of us expected Naruto to pass."_

 _Then she grinned as she turned in her seat, to look behind her towards her friend Sakura._

 _"There's goes your number one fan forehead girl..."_

 _It was no secret that Naruto liked Sakura._

 _Instantly Sakura's brow furrowed and her green eyes narrowed on her rival._

 _Honestly, having been reminded of Naruto she was already glad he wasn't around to greet her in that obnoxiously loud way of his._

 _Still surprisingly she kept her cool._

 _Her tight lipped frown because of the insult was the only reaction. It was thanks to her morning so far hat her frown quickly turned into a tight lipped smile._

 _"Sorry , I was just enjoying my seat next to Sasuke-kun."_

 _And like clockwork Sakura went doughy eyed for the brooding pretty boy to her left._

 _Besides the green eyed girl sat the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre; he was a dark haired teen with onyx eyes. His frown at the lovesick looks he was suddenly getting was hidden behind the clasped hands that he had in front of his mouth._

 _He too had noticed Naruto though his thoughts were much more scathing._

 _'That idiot couldn't even pass the graduation exam...'_

 _It was three basic techniques._

 _There were others in the class that didn't even spare Naruto a second thought beyond giving him the 'it was expected of the loser' condemnation._

 _However there was another person in the room that was concerned for the loud blonde even if it wasn't obvious from the fact that his head was resting on his arms._

 _'Troublesome blonde...'_

 _Despite his apparent laziness the Nara couldn't help the uneasiness he felt. Iruka-sensei was missing too. Something was wrong._

-X-

Konoha was battered – buildings were destroyed, civilian had been forced to flee, already the hospital was filled with the injured, countless Nin had fallen and it was all thanks to six individuals. All six wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. From the clothing alone it was obvious the attackers were a part of the terrorist group the Akatsuki.

That itself though was only part of the fear factor. What made the six just as intimidating were that the group appeared as if they were twins. Five were men, one a woman however there were blatant similarities. All of them were redheads. All of their faces were marred with black piercings. All of them possessed grey eyes with black rings.

They were the Rin'negan; a doujutsu which many believed to be nothing but a myth.

However their assault had been interrupted. From nowhere a masked saviour had come. And said saviour was fending off the group on their lonesome. Shikamaru was one of only three others who recognised the masked swordsmen that was fending off Pein; the village's attacker.

With a groan, the Nara Chuunin got to his feet as his team mate, a blonde haired, teal eyed kunoichi finished healing him.

"It's him Ino... He's the one who saved Asuma-sensei."

Beside him Ino's head snapped back towards the fight right as one of the six attackers was cleaved in half by the masked Nin.

-X-

It had been barely weeks ago that the Fire Temple had been attacked and what had been left were ashen corpses amongst a smouldering mess. It was some feat considering the temple housed it fair share of skilled Warrior Monks.

...and the culprits were two Ninja, just two.

...but what made the feat somehow even more alarming was that the duo belonged to a group known simply as the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki were a terrorist organisation filled with ten of the most skilled Nuke Ninja in the Elemental Nations. Their only goal was to collect Bijuu and they'd already successfully captured the First through to Seven Tailed Beasts.

What distinguished the Ninja in their ranks were the black cloaks with red clouds each one of them wore.

Asuma Sarutobi was no slouch. The man was the late Third Hokage's son, a highly skilled Jonin and he had once been Guardian at the Fire Temple. But despite being backed by a team and his best efforts even he wasn't a match for one member from the group.

Asuma was on his knees in a desperate position. Blood flowed down his temple and out of his mouth. His Trench knives had been kicked aside and were covered in blood themselves. The only reason Asuma could see his would be killer was because Hidan had him by scythe point.

Not one of the four other Konoha Ninja present moved knowing there was nothing they could do.

Hidan actually looked like he'd gone through hell. His Akatsuki cloak was torn and hung on one shoulder. The skin on show, from his head down had turned black with white markings... The former Nin from Yugakure (Land of Hot Water) just held the largest blade of his massive tri pronged scythe against Asuma's bloody beard.

Briefly the slick silver haired Nin just glanced to his right where his man mountain of a partner stood.

"Oi Kakuzu! You're telling me this heathen fuck's worth how much?"

The other man from the Akatsuki had his arms crossed. Plus with his face covered, and head hooded, leaving nothing but his green eyes staring at the scene before him Kakuzu cut a menacing sight in his own rite.

A smirk formed behind the face mask Kakuzu wore.

"Three fifty million yen..."

Not that Hidan gave a shit about money since he had the message of the almighty Jashin to spread but still... Even he knew that was a crap load of money.

"Yeah, well I ain't carrying this asshole's corpse..."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed on his partner.

'One of these days I'm going to kill you.'

Ignoring the daily dose of annoyance from his partner, Kakuzu just glanced towards the other Konoha Ninja that were present.

"Hurry up and finish him off. We've got work to do."

They had to find out where the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was.

-X-

Just before his numb body was no longer supported, and he hit the dusty ground face first, Asuma saw a picture of his fiancé Kurenai holding a newborn baby close. The thought alone was some comfort for the man.

"Uhhh..." slurred Asuma eyes shut.

Hidan smirked at the sight.

"Here's to Jashin-sama!"

Shikamaru the youngest of the Konoha Ninja present could only watch in horror as his sensei fell.

...Just as a gust of wind hit the group.

-X-

"YOU BULLSHITTING MOTHER FUCKING _BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP_!"

Yeah censorship was needed to cover Hidan's tirade.

Cut in half! For fuck's sake!

Hidan continued to curse up the perfect storm as his topless lower half dropped knees first to the ground.

There'd been a slight shift in the wind and then Hidan had been cut in half by a black and silver blur.

Kakuzu wanted to snort at the funny scene in front of him. He wanted to say 'Where's your messiah now?' to Hidan just to see Hidan's reaction. Problem was the blur had revealed itself to be a hooded figure with a plain white mask and familiar blade to the renowned Bounty Hunter.

"So you're the brat Kisame wants to fight." muttered Kakuzu blocking out his still cursing partner.

Kisame was another member of the Akatsuki but previously he was a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

The masked stranger was holding a massive Zanbatou that Kakuzu knew was Kubikiri Hocho; one of the Blades that belonged to a fallen member of the Kiri Seven.

Yeah All Kakuzu had known was that the bounty of the blade's previous owner; Zabuza Momochi had never been claimed even though the body had been returned to Kiri.

Separately the blade hadn't been returned.

Kakuzu unlike his loud cult preaching partner actually paid attention to occurrences of the Ninja world.

It was a shame in truth. Zabuza's corpse would've been worth something on the black market. On the plus side at least Kakuzu had a chance to claim something from auctioning the blade if he could get his hands on it.

Meanwhile, having been ignored Hidan growled before he turned his ire towards his Akatsuki colleague!

"HELP ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

The masked Nin and Kakuzu both looked towards Hidan's who having fallen onto his back was flailing around trying to move towards his weapon.

"You told me not to interfere." replied Kakuzu with a snort before his gaze returned to the intruder who'd suddenly raised his blade.

Hidan growled behind gritted teeth before he continued to let rip.

"THAT WAS BEFORE THIS HEATHEN ASSHAT GOT INVOLVED!"

Kakuzu again just ignored the man and kept his attention on the masked Nin in front of him. He needed to get to the Sarutobi's body and somehow at least get Hidan's ring.

"You're in my way." muttered Kakuzu unfolding his arms.

The masked Nin just kept Kubikiri Hocho aloft and pointed it towards Kakuzu with one arm. It was an impressive feat of strength considering the blade was clearly taller than the stranger.

-X-

That fight had been a blur in truth. All Shikamaru remembered was that Asuma had been dead. Shikamaru had seen how. But then that masked Nin had appeared. There'd been a been a breath of wind and then things were a blur. Whoever the masked Ninja was he dealt with the Akatsuki like they were nothing. It was incredible. Kakuzu had actually fled. An S-Rank Ninja had fled after throwing a maelstrom of Ninjutsu, only for the Masked Nin to hunt him down.

When he'd returned, the masked Nin had simply said Kakuzu had been dealt with. He'd then shut up Hidan's still cursing self by decapitating the religious nut and sealing the head.

Shikamaru like his colleagues by then had rushed to his sensei's prone body. If it wasn't for the Konoha headband on the mystery Nin's arm's they'd have feared for their lives. It was clear whoever the stranger was he was out of their league.

What happened next was nothing short of a miracle.

The Nin had knelt down besides Asuma's body, summoned a Kage Bunshin before he'd used some kinjutsu – Me ni wa me o jutsu (Eye for an eye). That's what the Nin had called it.

It was a means to absorb another's wounds no matter how grievous. Shikamaru wouldn't have believed such a thing was possible if he hadn't seen it firsthand. Asuma despite being covered in blood had ended up with zero wounds

The group's hero had instantly collapsed the moment his jutsu had finished clutching his heart.

If it wasn't for the Kage Bunshin stopping them Shikamaru and co would have panicked.

"I'm not like the rest of you Nara-san. I'll heal."

-X-

One by one the Six Paths of Pein fell. The masked Nin was simply too fast. To Pein even it was like fighting a bullet. Already five paths had fallen. Out of desperation Nagato resorted to his most powerful technique.

The one that had levelled Konoha...

Hand raised towards the masked Nin, the last Pein jumped back before he slammed his hand down.

"Shinra Tensei!"

There was suddenly a colossal shift in the air.

The masked Nin wasn't fussed one inch. He simply held his hands up.

"Kaze no Tate _(Shield of Wind)..._ "

-X-

It was like Kami itself had slammed a hand down on Konoha. The whole village trembled.

Pein's accomplice – a dark haired and amber eyed kunoichi couldn't believe what she'd witnessed right then.

'He blocked it...'

-X-

Exhausted Pein had frozen before he'd been run through by Kubikiri Hocho. Clean through his chest had gone the massive blade and only up close did the man realise who his conqueror was.

"You... You're the Jinchuuriki!?"

Those were Pein's last words as his throat was promptly stepped on.

"...and you're the puppet that killed Jiraiya-sama..." remarked the masked Nin not an ounce of sympathy.

-X-

Like magic Kubikiri Hocho disappeared, before the masked Nin went about incinerating the six corpses.

And only once he'd done that, did the Nin even register that he was effectively alone in the centre of a massive crater with a captivated audience.

Suddenly the hero felt warmth from his right hand. On his palm was a mark - a seal that glowed red.

"It seems sensei needs us."

After pressing two fingers to his masked temple, he teleported away...

One of the Ninja present, a pale skinned teen too had witnessed the battle. A minute smile crossed the teen's face having known who his home's saviour was.

"Konoha owes you a debt Shimura-kun."

Sai was immediately hounded by Ino and countless others about the identity of Konoha's latest hero.

-X-

Fast forward a day, the Daimyo of the Land of Fire had learned of the attack on Konoha and how Tsunade had been put out of commission for the time being. Thus he had promptly travelled to the wounded village to sort out who would lead it.

Even without the use of his implanted Sharingan, Danzo had played the situation perfectly. The Daimyo was a conformist and required very little to sway. He listened to his advisors.

"If not you then who?" mused the Daimyo fanning his face.

Danzo would have smirked were it not beneath him.

"I believe my son... The Hero of Konoha is more than capable."

-X-

Shikaku, the Nara Clan Head couldn't believe his eyes. His son Shikamaru had mentioned that Naruto hadn't attended the graduation exam and since then it had been as if the young man had disappeared from the face of Konoha. There hadn't been one sighting of him since. The older Nara had once enquired and the late Third Hokage had simply said 'Naruto will be trained away from the village.'

A slight frown suddenly marred the Nara's face as he witnessed the now sixteen year old in the flesh address those assembled.

"You are young aren't you Naruto-kun?" mused the Daimyo still fanning his face.

"I also do not possess the diplomacy skills of the Shodai or his successors either." added Naruto honestly. "However I was able to defeat the man who attacked the village as well as those responsible for the attack on the Fire Temple."

Instantly the Daimyo's eyes widened and his fanning ceased. For the latter, Tsunade had simply told him that the attackers had been brought to justice.

"Clearly the young man can fight." muttered one of the man's advisors and several others nodded their agreement.

"Can you lead though?" added one of them.

"In regards to battle sir." nodded Naruto. "...and with the Elders help I believe leadership of the village would not be impossible until Tsunade-Sama is able once more."

Again Danzo would've smirked if it wasn't beneath him. He'd held Naruto back – Tsunade even if it was temporary had been put out of commission, from what he knew Kakashi had fallen in battle and then Naruto had swept in and annihilated Pein. Meanwhile, the Daimyo by then had once again begun to fan his face.

"It takes maturity to admit that help may be needed." mused the man staring at the blonde.

-X-

Who'd have ever believed Naruto could become Hokage yet there he was three years on since his induction to ROOT as the Sixth Hokage.

"That's the first time I've seen a smile." mused Danzo casting a critical eye to his most noteworthy student.

Naruto remained unmoved, the ceremonial hat for a Hokage remained in front of him atop his desk.

"I had always wanted to follow the Third and Fourth and become Hokage." began Naruto.

Every classmate he'd met hadn't believed he could. But then they didn't know he held the Power of the Kyuubi. They were ignorant.

"Now here I am, the Sixth Hokage and I couldn't care less." mused the young man. "I'm sorry sensei for no longer sharing the same dream as you..."

Danzo wasn't bothered. In truth having witnessed the gulf between his aged self and Naruto he'd accepted his time to become Hokage had passed.

"What matters is Konoha's survival in the face of the Akatsuki." Mused the older of the two.

-X-

"What the hell happened to Konoha?!" had been the Kumo's team's thought upon reaching the village. They'd been escorted through a crater just to get to the Hokage.

Upon meeting the Hokage the group of three were again caught off guard by what they were greeted by.

It was simply two men – one really old man whilst the other was a teen about their age.

"You're the group from Kumo?" began Naruto and it was the blonde kunoichi of the trio that stepped forward.

"I am Samui and these are my team mates Karui and Omoi..."

Both Nin gave a slight bow.

"Naruto Shimura, Rokudaime Hokage." replied Naruto simply.

'This guy's Hokage?' thought Karui, raising a brow.

Not that the blonde wasn't easy on the eyes but still the guy looked their age.

"Forgive us, we expected Tsunade-sama." apologised Samui but Naruto simply held a hand up.

"What do you need?"

Straight to business...

"We come with two requests from Raikage-sama." began the blonde from Kumo.

A nod to go on was all Samui got.

"One week ago the Raikage's brother and his team were attacked. He alone has since been missing." began the woman simply. "We know his attacker to have been a member of the Akatsuki due to one of the returning team's members report. The attacker is Sasuke Uchiha, formerly of Konoha."

'Now there's a name I haven't cared about for three years...' figured Naruto. Beyond wondering why Danzo had not attempted to retrieve the then leaving Uchiha, Naruto hadn't paid much attention to his former classmates goings on besides Sasuke apparently killing his older brother.

"The bastard Uchiha allied himself with the terrorist group known as the Akatsuki." added Karui with a scowl.

'Uncool.' thought Samui closing her eyes for a moment.

Her fellow Kunoichi wasn't one for diplomacy.

"We have come to ask for Konoha's cooperation in his apprehension." added the blonde woman.

Honestly the group from Cloud had expected a rebuttal knowing how precious a bloodline wielder was – never mind that of a Sharingan wielder.

What they got was simply an agreement.

"We've indulged the Uchiha long enough." mused Danzo simply glancing to his student.

Naruto kept his gaze firmly on the blue eyed blonde before him.

"What will you need?"

Well call the group from Cloud surprised. Karui couldn't stop her smirk.

"Any Intel on him or his team will be helpful Hokage-sama..." replied Samui straight to the point.

Another nod came from Naruto before he glanced to his desk. He placed his left hand on it and a small fly soon hopped onto his wrist.

"Tell Torune-kun to go to Archives and return here with our notes on Sasuke Uchiha."

Instantly the fly buzzed off.

It was only because the tiny insect passed Karui's near gold eyes, did she see it.

"You can talk to insects?" wondered the red head bemused.

"The Aburame Kikai can understand human speech..." replied Naruto. They didn't talk back to non Aburame.

"...and Sasuke's status will be changed to kill on sight. What else do you need Samui-san?"

Naruto was promptly given a scroll from the Team Captain.

"Raikage-sama has asked for you and your fellow Kage's attendance in Iron Country for a meeting concerning the Akatsuki."

Naruto swiftly scanned through the message.

'The Akatsuki must be dealt with. On behest of the Raikage A - All Kage and two guards are requested for a meeting on neutral ground in Iron Country. I Mifune and the Samurai of Iron will be the adjudicator.'

Naruto promptly handed the scroll to Danzo.

"Two days is sufficient time to prepare." remarked the older man and Naruto agreed before he turned his attention back to his fellow.

"Can you tell Raikage-sama we accept?"

A minute smile crossed Samui's face. Again she'd not expected such cooperation in regards to the Uchiha.

-X-

As soon as the Team from Cloud had gotten copies of Konoha's Intel on the Uchiha they'd immediately set about heading back to Cloud.

Karui had whistled as soon as they'd left the Hokage's presence.

"Well that went well!" beamed the redhead. They'd gotten the Uchiha asshole's status changed to kill on sight "Come to Konoha, get some justice for sensei and meet hot Hokage."

Omoi the guy of the group just popped a gobstopper into his mouth. This was a conversation he didn't want to get involved in.

"He was... cool..." remarked Samui simply.

As soon as she'd said it the curvy blonde felt an arm wrap round her shoulders.

"You know Konoha as an ally wouldn't be all bad." grinned Karui.

Samui of course rolled her eyes knowing the insinuation. Political marriage.

"Uncool." muttered the team's captain prying her teammate's arm off of her.

-X-

How many Ninja were left in the Akatsuki? As far as Naruto and Danzo were aware less than half of the group's Ninja had remained based on the notes Itachi had gotten to them before his passing, although that number had swelled with Sasuke and his group apparently joining.

Not that Naruto expected much of the Uchiha's followers.

"I'll take Torune and Fu with us." mused Naruto, his sensei though ever the cautious individual had a warning.

"It could be a trap."

"It could also be an opportunity to cut down the Akatsuki's numbers." replied Naruto earning a nod from the scarred elder. "I want you to stay here and oversee Konoha's rehabilitation."

A wry smirk crossed Danzo's features.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

-X-

Flanked by his two closest allies, Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, Naruto donned in Hokage robes had set off to Iron Country. None of his fellow Kage had turned down the invitation down.

"It is good to see you all here safely." began Mifune, the head of Iron Country. The man was flanked by several samurai guards on either side of him.

Like the summons had asked all the Kage had bought themselves and two guards and no more.

"I was expecting Tsunade-hime." muttered Onoki casting a glance towards Naruto. "Not a brat like you."

"Says the man whose home worked with the Akatsuki after its defeat in the Third War." Shot back Naruto simply and Onoki narrowed his eyes. "And now I can see why Tsunade-sama's presence would be helpful, as she could deal with such a burn."

Mei, the Mizukage and only female leader couldn't help but smirk; a young man with looks and a funny side.

"Pah!" snorted the Tsuchikage. "If Konoha was in the state Iwa was in you'd have done the same. Then again you've never been in a War so what would you know?"

A, the Raikage just growled as his attention turned to the only female leader in the room.

"We all know Mist had a history with the Akatsuki." Growled A and Mei couldn't help but flinch.

"There were." She sighed. "...suspicions that the Third Mizukage was under the influence of the Akatsuki."

That's what the rumour had been, because there were loyalists who had donned the Akatsuki uniform.

"See! How the hell can either of you be trusted?" yelled A standing up from his seat.

"Because I would have done the same as Onoki actually." Conceded Naruto simply, stunning the Tsuchikage as well as the others present. "My home matters to me, more than anything else. And I'm sure the same goes for all of you, now please, put aside your differences. You Raikage-sama asked for this meeting because the Akatsuki is a threat to us all."

Mifune had allowed the Kage to settle their differences, but a smirk graced the aged samurai's face at the young Hokage's leadership.

"For a kid you got a lot of balls ordering Kage around." Mused A levelling Naruto a look.

Naruto just shot the muscular man a firm look straight back.

"Konoha was recently invaded by the Akatsuki and Tsunade, the Fifth was left fatigued because of her efforts in healing the wounded." He explained earning looks of understanding from those assembled. "Our holder was away from the village at the start of the attack, they still are. I was the one who fended off the Akatsuki hence the Daimyo appointed me as an interim."

Not an ounce of it was a lie. The ROOT headquarters was outside the village walls and that's where Naruto had been when the attack had started. And Naruto was now outside the village.

"I was given a message by Samui of Cloud about this meeting. I assume you all received something similar." continued Naruto getting a nod off of his fellow village leaders. "Samui also asked for Konoha's assistance in apprehending Sasuke Uchiha, a missing Ninja of Konoha to which I agreed."

"And you're okay with killing off a bloodline wielder?" Mused Onoki, because the Uchiha and their Sharingan was a prize.

"He's thrown his lot with the Akatsuki that makes him an enemy of us all." Replied Naruto simply.

"FINALLY!" Boomed A slamming his fist against the desk. It honestly felt like the whole room shook. "A HOKAGE WITH BALLS!"

What A explained then was why he specifically wanted Sasuke dead. The rogue Uchiha had attacked and captured the Eight Tails Holder, B who was the Raikage's younger brother. At least the assumption they were working on was that his brother was K.I.A. as the seven other Bijuu holders, numbers one through seven had all been found dead having had their Bijuu extracted.

As is only Konoha's holder was alive.

A had a simple request. He wanted every Ninja to work together to flush out the Akatsuki by pooling its resources together.

Naruto had promptly placed a file consisting of every ounce of Intel Konoha possessed on the group.

"As it stands the Akatsuki because of Sasuke and his group's additions have been reinforced." supplied Naruto. "However the quality of Ninja has been reduced."

There was a masked Ninja who had been Deidara of Iwa's partner, a kunoichi from Ame who went by the name Konan, the group possessed a Hunter Ninja known as Zetsu, Kisame of Mist and Sasuke's group that were known as Hawk.

"You killed Hidan, Kakuzu and the one called Pein." Muttered Baki, the Kazekage impressed and slightly awed by the teen besides him.

"They were all in Hi no Kuni. Pein was the most recent." replied Naruto.

"So what's the plan?" Onoki grumbled as his back began to ache. "Konoha's the only one with a holder left."

"It's only a matter of time until the Akatsuki attack again in search of our holder. So we have to use that. Bait them out." offered Naruto.

"First the Uchiha and now this." muttered Onoki honestly starting to like the Hokage.

"I also feel the Raikage is best suited to lead an alliance between the Villages." Added Naruto.

A' seemed to puff his bare chest even further.

"He's right." Mused Baki, the Kazekage. "I nor the Mizukage or Hokage would have the respect of an army for various reasons."

Sand was the weakest of the Five, Kiri and the Hokage was remarkably young despite the intelligence he'd shown today.

"The Tsuchikage whilst the most experienced has admitted to working with the group, even if it was through necessity." Sighed Mei knowing that as a woman there'd be some idiots that looked down on her.

"The Raikage is the one who has made the first move in bringing the village's together." added Naruto. "He also wouldn't be biased in regards to Konoha's holder so..."

Unknown to the group of Kage, their guards and the samurai present there had been one other observer of the meeting and as it was they'd actually been impressed by what they'd listened too.

Honestly Zetsu hadn't expected the Kages to get their shit together so quickly.

'Oh well time to be a distraction.' mused the hunter ninja.

He was beaten to the punch though by an orange masked colleague of his, appearing dead centre of the room.

'Damn it Tobi.'

-X-

"You sure do sound like a Hokage." mused Tobi with his lone eye firmly on the veil covered face of Naruto.

For some reason, despite the Hokage having navy eyes, they looked kind of familiar to Tobi but he couldn't quite place it.

He didn't have time to think on it as all hell promptly broke loose.

Like a bull, the moment A had seen the Akatsuki cloak on the intruder he'd leapt out of his seat with all the intention of pummelling the masked man.

It was all just a distraction for what happened a fraction of a second later.

From behind a now standing Naruto there'd been a spear of a lightning chakra surge straight through the wall. Naruto had sensed it.

As it reached inches within his back the spear of light hissed and turned to nothing.

-X-

The rest of the Kage's were currently in the midst of fighting the masked man.

Naruto had told his two guards to help them which left him facing four ninja, all of whom were dressed in the Cloaks of the Akatsuki. One of whom had been one of the key topics of Naruto's recent meetings with his fellow Kage.

Naruto simply stared at his former classmate.

"Sasuke Uchiha." greeted Naruto.

"You're not the Hokage." sighed the Uchiha annoyed. He should've known Konoha would go a cowards route.

The person in front of him wasn't Tsunade.

"I wouldn't dismiss me so easily."

Naruto promptly removed the veil over his mouth.

He may not have seen Naruto since the blonde was in the Academy but Naruto's whispered cheeks were a dead giveaway who he was.

"Naruto...?" snorted the Uchiha in equal parts disbelief and shock.

Naruto nodded.

"Funny isn't it, that someone like me has attained a rank you never will." Goaded Naruto and it was one of the Uchiha's team mates who spoke. The only woman in the group. Karin - is what Naruto believed the redhead's name to be.

"You know this guy Sasuke?"

"He's just shocked that someone was able to become powerful in the village so young." interrupted Naruto. "Like Itachi did."

Honestly, understandably and quite predictably it was like saying Itachi was a button to activate 'Sasuke's crazy mode'.

Instantly the Uchiha's chakra flared.

Such was his speed he seemingly blurred towards Naruto with all the intention of running him through.

-X-

In fairness Sasuke had clearly improved drastically under Orochimaru's tutelage. But he'd wasted time in Konoha. Naruto by comparison whilst being behind the Uchiha at the academy stage in their lives had since been bred to be someone that could carry Konoha - ne the Elemental Nations on his shoulders alone if needs be.

Danzo had not wasted an ounce of time with him. True Orochimaru was more skilled than Danzo but the Uchiha even with his Sharingan wasn't a Jinchuuriki with no fear of dying.

"I know about what happened to your clan Sasuke." mused Naruto holding his blade against the Uchiha's long sword.

The two for a moment had come to a standstill.

"It's funny that they were traitors willing to overthrow a Kage but are remembered as a tragedy when they got what they deserved."

Oh Naruto knew. Danzo had told him.

"You don't know anything loser." Sasuke snarled trying to press his weight forward.

The Uchiha was promptly pushed back.

"I know you'll never live up to your brother's legacy." smirked Naruto. "You're just a coward who has always needed a helping hand."

"You're dead..." grunted the Uchiha.

A explosion of black fire suddenly burst from the Uchiha.

'Amaterasu...' mused Naruto having been educated on it. So Sasuke had the Mangekyou.

If he'd have stood still he would've have been burned to a crisp.

-X-

'Well shit.' thought Suigetsu watching his two fellow sword users literally destroy everything around them.

Being a swordsman himself and being a Mist native, Suigetsu had grown up idolising the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Hell his brother been one. Hence he'd instantly recognised the blade Naruto had used. Still as much as he wanted Kubikiri he didn't want to get maimed in the process.

Unfortunately the woman besides him was having none of it.

"GET IN THERE AND HELP SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Karin at the two Nin besides her.

Jugo, the tallest of the trio gave a growl. Everything in his blood wanted to. It was the voice in his head that pushed him over the edge.

 ** _"Protect Sasuke-kun at all costs..."_**

He promptly charged forward.

"Shit..." cursed Suigetsu before he hefted his own blade forward. It was a greatsword but it had nothing on Kubikiri.

-X-

As soon as Sasuke was joined by two others, Naruto just smirked as he found himself stood across from the now trio.

"And you prove my point about your inferiority."

"Don't interfere." warned the Uchiha his red eyes boring holes into his two followers.

Again Suigetsu cursed when he saw Jugo do the complete opposite.

He cursed again a second later as he watched Jugo get cleaved in half.

-X-

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" screamed Karin and Naruto would've winced at the shrill sound were he not trained to be stoic.

"Foolish." mused Naruto ignoring the now dead body - well two halves of a body besides him.

-X-

There was no immediate reaction from Sasuke. Instead he disappeared once more with all the intention of avenging his fellow curse mark holder.

'Well it was nice living...' thought Suigetsu before he did his best to keep up with the duo.

-X-

Elsewhere having grown bored of dancing round the Kage's attack, and having figured he'd given Sasuke enough time to fight the interim Hokage, Obito knew he had to check on his psuedo cousin. Sasuke was kind of important to Obito's plans for world domination.

Not crucial but... Actually Sasuke wasn't all that important. He was angry fodder. Sasuke was helpful to have alongside him, but it was the Sharingan Sasuke had that was more important to Obito.

Unfortunately for Obito he'd not expected Sasuke to get murdered.

"Where the hell were you?!" growled A. The Raikage was pissed that the Hokage had skipped out on them only to rejoin them now.

Naruto promptly dumped a body in front of him. A body with its eyes missing.

"Killing this Uchiha."

-X-

 **Epilogue**

Besides one another stood two people; one, man who was the younger of the two was a native of the village, whilst the other a kunoichi had recently moved to Konoha. Naruto had just finished a walk with Samui around Konoha.

It was curious that where once Naruto had been greeted with derision and wariness because of his status as a Bijuu holder now there nothing but awe of the accomplishments he'd amassed.

The two had ended up sitting atop of Hokage monument overlooking Konoha.

"Why did they never put your face on the monument?" mused the woman.

"I didn't want it." replied Naruto simply. The village's acknowledgement didn't matter to him. Konoha had survived under him. That was all that mattered. A minute smile graced his face at the thought of it all. How he'd once been ignorant, powerless and desperate. Yet within three years on he had gone from a drop out of an inadequate Academy system to the most powerful ninja alive and someone who had achieved more than any Hokage ever had in regards to Konoha's future.

"Your turn." Muttered Samui her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed the peace that she and Naruto had been able to find away from the village.

Briefly Naruto pondered what to ask his wife. Occasionally they did this. Samui had begun the ritual of twenty questions as a means to get to know Naruto more deeply when they'd first began spending time with one another.

And from time to time they still did so as a means to keep things cool between them. It worked well.

"Are you happy here?" wondered Naruto his thoughts on the ninja in his lap. A year had passed since their engagement and he recalled never asking. "Cloud is your birthplace. Your friends and brother are there."

Growing up Naruto had seen how the loss of loved ones had affected countless people. As the holder of the Kyuubi, he had been a reminder and he had been ostracized because of it. Not once had Samui returned to Cloud in the last year although he had yet to mention that the upcoming Chuunin exams was to be held in Cloud and his intention was to take her with him for her sake as much as his own.

Following the war travelling between villages had become easier, welcomed even and Samui had become an envoy between Cloud and Konoha. Naruto had remained as Hokage following the war simply through his presence on the battlefield and the two had come to speak to one another frequently. In fact it had simply became common for Samui to stay with him at his home. Naruto had taken an estate of his own following the War. There was just no need for him to hide any longer with the Akatsuki dealt with.

Speaking of Samui's brother, Naruto had met Atsui during the war briefly. Samui's brother was temperamental. Atsui was a contrast to his sister who was ice like at times. For the record Atsui had personally threatened to burn Naruto if he ever hurt his sister. Naruto had actually assumed a challenge was a part of matrimony having not been educated on the subject and had promptly unsealed Kubikiri Hocho at the wedding much to the assembled guest's amusement.

'Uncool.' sighed the Cloud native as she felt herself fall under Naruto's scrutiny.

It was a habit he had developed and admitted. Watching her. She had seen that Naruto for the most part kept a distance from others, and he had explained his upbringing as a ninja so it was understandable. Truthfully she felt privileged that he had admitted that she was on a pedestal above anyone else in the village.

For that reason Samui had a simple response.

"We would not be having a child together if I was not content here." answered the older blonde before she simply got up from her seat. A coy smirk was on her mouth as she began the trek back to their home alone.

For the first time since he'd joined ROOT Naruto found himself caught off guard.

-X-

 _ **And done! I like writing these short stories. :)**_

 ** _I'm not the best of writers when it comes to fight scenes. It's difficult especially when the winner is telegraphed. That's the huge flaw with an O.P. Naruto. He doesn't really have a good heroes journey filled with ups and downs._**

 ** _So the premise behind this isn't just a ROOT Naruto - it's how much would Naruto care about Sasuke and that when taken away from them - I was basically thinking of a what if Naruto wasn't in Sasuke's class? What if he passed the exam instead of failing? I know in this story he is but that was the idea._**

 ** _Again this is really the alternative to my other ROOT Naruto story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I like a Naruto that isn't so heroish if that makes sense._**

 ** _Let us know you're favourite way for Sasuke to get annihilated and your favourite kind of Naruto (e.g. Dark or Bloodline or Traitor etc...) why. I'm a fan of a loner/ fighter Naruto. Him against the world sort of thing._**


End file.
